freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 022
Brother and Sister IV is the twenty-second chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, final chapter of Zero Volume 5 and final chapter of the Amelia Evans Arc. Summary Amelia is shown in Magellan's office and Magellan congratulates Amelia for passing the compatibility exam. The redhead said she wanted to thank the First Lieutenant for allowing her to join the E-Pandora Project. When Magellan asked if she should have been thanking Second Lieutenant Claugel instead for personally training her, Amelia countered that were it not for Magellan looking out for her, she might have given up before that point. The Chevalier seemed nonplussed at first, but then stated she looked forward to Amelia's performance in the sparring matches, stating that if she won, both she and her trainer would've been rewarded, and it would've made her proud as well. "I expect great things from you, Amelia," the lieutenant concluded as the British girl was dismissed. Later, Amelia is seen walking down the corridor, considering what Magellan had told her. She still doubted if she had any talent, but planned to do her best to repay the First Lieutenant for believing in her. Suddenly, she bumped into someone passing by, and became chagrined when she saw said person was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel, whom derided her for being "arrogant." When Amelia asked her for but a single word of praise for passing the exam, Claugel viciously berated her instead, claiming she needed to shape up lest she get destroyed in the sparring matches. "You and your brother are gonna die like dogs at this rate!" she concluded, and went on her way. Amelia is next seen in her quarters, still shaken and in tears from Claugel's heartless words. Despite that, she vowed to win the matches to prove her wrong. She's next seen in the locker room, troubled at the thought of striking another human being. She soon becomes aware of another person nearby, and turns to see her fellow E-Pandora, Jina Purpleton. The newcomer proclaimed whoever won the tournament would be the leader of the E-Pandoras, and would special check-ups with Doctor Ohara along with other perks. When Jina asked if Amelia was aiming to win, the redhead was started. The newcomer said everyone wanted to survive, and that the desire to win wasn't unique to her. Amelia watched the opening match between Jina and Dorothy Andrews. It appeared Dorothy had the upper hand, but Jina quickly recovered, lifted her opponent up by the throat, and viciously slammed her on the floor. Amelia was stunned by her sheer brutality of her comrade, who gave her a cold stare as she walked from the arena. The British girl then faced her first opponent, Laila Heim. Her opponent made the first attack, but Amelia sidestepped it and countered with a vicious blow to the back of Laila's hand. As she continued to battle, she remembered Claugel's words, of using her long weapon to her advantage. She quickly disarmed her opponent, and then aimed the blade of her lance at Laila's exposed throat. Amelia was then declared the winner. After several more matches, Amelia finds herself against Jina in the finals. The purple-haired girl unleashed with a vicious blow, but Amelia parried it and retaliated with a vicious counter-attack. Jina threw her weapon at her, and the redhead managed to parry it, but was then nailed by a short-range blow from Jina, and then knocked to the floor. Her opponent then straddled her waist, and then began nailing Amelia with her fists. As she was mercilessly assailed, she recalled Claugel's words from her training, specifically that neutralizing an opponent's attacks was the best form of defense. Amelia then caught Jina's fist, and proceeded to crush her fingers. As her opponent back off, Amelia quickly rose to her feet and nailed her upside the head with her lance, which knocked her to the floor. The redhead was promptly declared the winner, which she was barely able to believe herself. She mentally thanked Claugel for her teachings, and watched as the lieutenant walked away without so much as a glance. Amelia is next seen in the locker room, when a familiar voice called out to her. She looked up, and saw Jina before her, her right hand outstretched in friendship while her left was in a cast. Jina sat down, and stated she had no idea Amelia was so touch, and admitted her defeat. The British girl claimed it was because of Magellan's encouragement that she made it so far, but Jina disagreed, saying she only did it to stay out of trouble in case Amelia died. And that if anyone should have been thanked, it was her personal trainer, Second Lieutenant Claugel. Amelia is next seen headed down the hall, considering Jina's words, especially how she would've met an even worse fate than her previous life if she failed, saying her own trainer told her the same thing. Amelia called out to Claugel, asking why she never told her what would've happened to her if she failed, and it was the reason she was trained so hard. The blonde woman merely stated she was just doing her job. She then became somber, saying she didn't know when she would've been killed by a Nova, and sought only to fulfil her duty. And that Amelia would then have to do the same. Moreover, she also had a little brother, the same age as Luke. The revelation brought tears to the redhead's eyes, as she admitted she hated her, event though she'd been looking out for her all along. Claugel then gave one last piece of advice: build a will of steel, and don't be such a crybaby, for she'd need it if she hoped to see her brother again. As Amelia watched her walk away, she silently vowed to stop whining, and become strong enough to protect Luke. She called out to Claugel one last time, and thanked her for her efforts with a grateful salute. Event Note *Amelia wins the tournament and becomes leader of the E-Pandora. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters